


The Bandle Summer Festival

by TheBossVeigar



Series: Tales from Bandle City [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, yordles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBossVeigar/pseuds/TheBossVeigar
Summary: A short story about Veigar and Tristana.
Relationships: Tristana/Veigar (League of Legends)
Series: Tales from Bandle City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898383
Kudos: 5





	The Bandle Summer Festival

Little note: I didn’t really proof read this and just wrote thsi for the sake of having a VeiTris story since I can’t find... any. So yeah, judge me.

The night air was quiet and peaceful, the silence was only broken by Veigar mumbling to himself and the songs of sapphire crickets in the distance.

He didn’t know how to go about this. He was standing outside of a cozy cottage that belonged to Tristana - desiring to ask her to attend the upcoming summer festival with him. Ever since he met her, all his interactions with her were pleasant.

She was so nice to him, patient with him and dealt with all his outbursts as he adjusted back to life inside of Bandle City. The yordle had never felt like this in his life - that he could remember, that is.

‘Just do it.’ he argued with himself. ‘The festival is tomorrow night. You don’t have time to mess around.’

Swallowing his pride - he reached for the doorbell… and stopped. He felt shaky, anxious. What if she said no? She probably would say no. He was quite rude to her when they first met, and since her breakup with Rumble she likely didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with him.

He was too afraid to ask her to attend the festival with him. He sighed, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a note he had written for her - not with his name on it, of course! - and slid it under her doorstep. Maybe he’d feel more comfort just by getting it off his mind. He sighed, and turned around back to his home.

The next day was blistering hot. The croaks of forest frogs and buzzing of glade cicadas echoed throughout Bandle City, creating almost a song of sorts.

Tristana felt groggy. She didn’t sleep much the previous night. Her mind had been stuck thinking about Rumble, all the awful things he did to her, and what she would do if he dared to show up to the summer festival.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard her doorbell ring.

“Trist! You coming? We have to set up the festival today.” the voice said. She knew that voice - it was Lulu. This was her first festival in a long time since relearning to live among yordles.

Tristana got out of bed. “I’ll be out in a minute, Lulu.”

She looked around her room. It was a complete mess. Blankets everywhere, cartons of ice cream from stress eating scattered about. It wasn’t something that could be helped right now. She had a festival to worry about, her house would have to wait. She put on a tank top and some shorts - her usual soldier attire wouldn’t be needed for such a relaxing festival.

She glanced over towards her front door, and saw the note on the floor. Tristana never got notes from anyone, really. Was it Rumble pleading for forgiveness?

Hesitantly, she opened the note. The writing… was hard to make out. It looked a bit scrappily put together, and no name was on it. Most of it she couldn’t make out, but she did make out the ending: “Will you go to the summer festival with me?”

‘Whoever wrote this must be nervous.’ she giggled to herself. ‘It’s kind of cute, really.’

She slipped the note into her pocket while she tried to find out who wrote it, and stepped outside.

“Hey Lulu.” she waved.

Lulu grabbed her hand. Lulu wasn’t very talkative, she liked to listen to nature and the voices of plants.

Lulu had taken Tristana over to her house. She looked up at Tristana. “I’m gonna go work on making food.” she whispered. “Help Veigar out with setting up the tables and chairs.”

Veigar felt a shudder go down his spine. She brought Tristana here? Now he knew this was his last chance.

“Hey Veigar.” Tristana waved. “I’m surprised to see you helping out with this since you usually just stay cooped up in your tower.” she was giggling at him.

He felt his face turning red and turned away. “Yeah… Lulu asked me to help and I accepted. That’s what friends do, or so I’ve been told.”

The two yordles started moving tables over to the main plaza of Bandle City. It was a bit of a lengthy walk, but it gave them plenty of time to converse.

“You know, I thought you hated me.” Tristana panted from carrying tables in the intense summer heat.

“You’re too nice for that…” he whispered under his breath.

“What?” Tristana looked back at him.

“Nothing!” Veigar scowled. “I never hated you, I just don’t like socializing.”

Tristana raised a brow. “Don’t pretend I didn’t hear that.” she giggled, reaching into her pocket.

“You wrote this, didn’t you?”

Veigar’s entire face at this point turned red, his ears sticking straight up. “Uh” he stuttered. “What makes you think I did?”

At this point, Tristana was just laughing. “You’re so awkward with your emotions, and your writing is scrappy. You can be honest with me, you know.”

Veigar felt so embarrassed, and was at a loss for words. It was that easy for her to figure it out.

“Look, Veigar.” she grabbed his hand. “If it makes you feel better, I’ve had feelings for you too.”

He couldn’t tell if this was a joke, or what. His heart was racing, skipping several beats. “You mean it?” he asked.

Tristana giggled. “Yeah. You’re so awkward and funny, but really strong and can be so kind when you open up.”

He pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously. “So… will you go to the festival with me?”

“Of course, ya big dummy.” She rustled his head.

Veigar leaned in and kissed her cheek, much to Tristana’s surprise. Her face turned red like a tomato.

“Let’s finish setting up. This festival will be a good time with you by my side.” Veigar cheered, in perhaps the happiest tone he’s ever used.

Several hours passed, and the festival was soon to begin. Lulu came over with tons of meals and desserts.

“Is everything ready?” she asked.

“Sure is.” Veigar replied, holding Tristana’s hand.

Lulu was rather confused. “What’s going on here?”

Tristana smiled. “Veigar and I are dating now, Lu.”

“I’ve liked her for awhile now.” Veigar admitted. “I slipped a note under her door asking her to come with me here and bolted because I was nervous. Turns out, she felt similarly.” he giggled.

That night was one of the most memorable nights of Veigar’s long life. He was so happy he had her, after crushing on her for so long. Her laugh made him smile, and she much enjoyed his talks of “diabolical” plans. This was the beginning of a new era for Veigar and Tristana.


End file.
